In The Midst Of The Battle
by ladie shinomori
Summary: oneshot. Inuyasha and Sango were alone in a forest, ready for battle. As they await the enemy's approach, they engaged into a battle of wits that became much more than that. random plot with considerable fluff.


**Inuyasha is not mine**.

Okay… just some one-shot that's been sitting on my computer for ages. I'm wary about this that's why I never posted it before. I'm no good with battle scenes; that's why I opted to write an AU fic. So, I'm not really expecting spectacular reviews…but if you want some InuSan fluff, here it is…

* * *

**IN THE MIDST OF THE BATTLE**

The sun was just about to set. The whole forest was immediately submerged to a golden glory of orange and yellow. Tiny sounds of the cracking of firewood echoed throughout the area. Two shadows danced as darkness began to descend.

"It's already dark," uttered by the woman as her eyes darted back and forth in a suspicious manner. She looked at her companion out of the corner of her eye. "We've been waiting here for hours."

"Well, obviously," her male companion rolled his eyes. He hated the waiting game. If Kagome did not injure herself, the trip could have been a lot easier. "That blasted demon is here just by the stench it produces. It's just that, it's all over the place. I can't tell which direction."

The woman nodded knowingly. "Kagome-chan could simply detect where the Shikon no Kakera is," she sighed in disappointment.

"Aren't we being obvious today?" the man snapped sarcastically. His patience was wearing thin. The two of them had been sitting at the same spot, waiting for the tiger youkai to show up.

Earlier that day, as the group was readying to leave the camp, a tiger youkai attacked them. Both Inuyasha and Sango put on a fight but the youkai targeted Kagome. To add salt to the injury, the youkai was able to snatch one Shikon no Kakera from Kagome's possession before slamming the girl on a nearby tree. Kagome injured both her left arm and leg on the process. Inuyasha and Sango decided to pursue the youkai. Miroku took Kagome back to Kaede's village riding Kirara along with Shippou.

"Why are we waiting again?" Inuyasha questioned the taijiya.

Sango expelled a breath. How many times does she have to explain it to the hanyou? "Because, this type of youkai was able to bathe this whole forest with his scent. We don't know which direction he's at," she explained calmly.

"Why don't we go to different directions then?"

Sango closed her eyes. It felt like they were having the same conversation they had some moments ago. "As I've said before, Inuyasha," she said through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't be able to fight this youkai individually. We need the cooperation of each other to defeat it, especially now that he has a shard."

"Keh," was the hanyou's only answer.

Sango made a point. Their enemy was already powerful enough without the Shikon no Kakera's help. For comparison purposes, the tiger youkai was a level down Sesshoumaru's strength and power. It would take both Inuyasha's and Sango's strength to defeat it.

"If that wench didn't get herself in the way, this youkai could've been rotting in his grave by now," Inuyasha snorted. He could not help but blame Kagome for this dilemma. When they were fighting the youkai, Inuyasha told her to get away but she had to go and pick up her Algebra book (whatever that may be). In the end, she was caught and the shard was stolen.

Sango suddenly turned to Inuyasha. "If, as you've assumed, this youkai is one of Naraku's allies, shouldn't Naraku's saimyoushou be around?"

"I'm beginning to think Naraku's not behind this attack. He doesn't reek of Naraku's smell. On the other hand, he knows we have jewel shards with us," Inuyasha thought deeply. His mind ached from too much thinking already. "Plus, I can still sense his presence. Why he doesn't leave, I've no idea."

Sango agreed with everything Inuyasha was saying. The truth was, she had little knowledge about the tiger youkai. They were a rare species in this part of the world, so they were rarely discussed and learned upon.

"Ne, I bet Miroku's already groping each girl he sees in Kaede-baba's village," Inuyasha suddenly said, checking how Sango would react. He was anticipating an angry outburst. Perhaps Sango's explosion would intimidate the youkai and prompt him to attack. It was a good strategy.

"I bet he is," Sango simply said.

Inuyasha face faulted. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"And I bet Kouga smelled Kagome-chan's injury and raced to be by her side," she stated in a cool manner.

'_So this is how you wanna do this, huh_,' Inuyasha mentally crooked a smile. He would not lose this battle of wits to Sango. "Maybe he should simply take Kagome to his den so she'd be no burden to us," he replied, stuffing both his arms in his haori's sleeve. He was sure Sango's mouth was momentarily hanging open. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Sango wasn't sure if Inuyasha said it from the heart or he was just toying with her. She knew Inuyasha's hatred of the wolf youkai was only two notches down his hatred of his half-brother. '_Well then, two can play this game_,' Sango thought evilly. She inched closer to where Inuyasha was sitting. By now, the hanyou had closed his eyes, thinking he had won the battle. Sango closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. What she was about to do was something she would regret later. But she will do it. She was not willing to lose the war.

Sango hooked her arm on Inuyasha's then rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess that leaves the two of us alone. What do you say, Inuyasha, the two of us together?"

Inuyasha instantly opened an eye as he felt Sango nearing him. Both eyes snapped open when her scent filled his nose. His panic-stricken face turned bright red when she laid her head on his shoulder. '_Shit_,' he cursed mentally. "Wh-what are you doing, taijiya?"

Sango squeezed her eyes shut and took a huge gulp. She would sure regret this the next day. "I'm just showing intimacy to my future," she hoped her voice would not quaver. "Mate," she unintentionally said out loud.

The hanyou froze at the moment. What the fuck! Did she just say… she couldn't have… but she just did… His mind was drowned in confusion. "S-s-s-sango," he started to say something hoarsely, not knowing how to react

Sango nuzzled closer. She was aware she was going overboard. She had clearly shocked the hanyou; and had probably scared the living hell out of him. But she was having fun; and in all honesty, his scent was intoxicating. She wanted to withdraw but the muskiness of his masculinity simply drew her in. Instead of breaking away from the intimate position she had created, she held onto him tighter; as if she never wanted to let go.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. The intimacy he was sharing with Sango made him lose his alertness in his surroundings. By the time he realized the enemy had approached, the tiger youkai was already behind them.

"Give me the rest of the shards and you and your mate could continue coupling," the youkai hissed. His swift kick broke apart both Sango and Inuyasha. Sango was instantly grabbed her hiraikotsu but was unavailable to hoist it up. Her senses were still clouded of Inuyasha's. "Pathetic human," the youkai grabbed her by the throat. Inuyasha quickly jumped up in defence. His punch was able to connect with the youkai's stomach, releasing Sango on the process. Inuyasha caught Sango in one arm before she was dropped to the ground.

"Touch my 'mate' and I would personally kill you," he barked at the youkai then shot Sango a mischievous grin. Expect Inuyasha to still be in a playful mood in the midst of a battle. Sango could not help but to shake her head. She quickly reached for her boomerang. Both she and Inuyasha were in a fighting stance: Inuyasha with his transformed tessaiga and Sango with her hiraikotsu over her head. The youkai was growling at them.

Within a moment's breath, both Sango and Inuyasha had the youkai by the throat. Blood dripped down the youkai's neck as Inuyasha inched the blade of tessaiga closer. "State your reason for attacking," Inuyasha shouted.

The youkai glared at Inuyasha with cold dagger-like eyes. "I do not answer to a pathetic hanyou like you," he snarled.

"Well this pathetic hanyou will soon cut your throat if you don't supply me the answer I need," Inuyasha growled in return.

The youkai, who still had some strength left in him, broke away. Tessaiga was able to slit the skin a little more. His neck bled. "You will pay for this hanyou!" he roared, doing a defensive stance. Stupidly, he dropped the one Shikon no Kakera he carried in his pocket. He was unable to engulf it in his body previously. Now, he lost the only source of power he craved. His eyes widened as he saw the pink shard fall to the forest ground. Sango leapt at it at the same time the youkai did. The youkai dodged the hiraikotsu Sango hurled at him. He grabbed Sango and threw her on the ground.

"I told you, touch my 'mate' and I will kill you!" Inuyasha hollered. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as the scars of wind shredded the body of the tiger youkai into pieces. When the dusts settled, there was no trace left of the pathetic tiger youkai. Inuyasha picked up the one shard with his sword. He made his way toward Sango and helped her out.

"Well that was easy!" he snorted. "To think we waited for him for hours."

Sango stood up and dusted her taijiya clothing. "All he wanted was the shard?" she questioned as Inuyasha gave her the Shikon no Kakera he collected on the ground. There was no chance ever finding out the youkai's purpose; Inuyasha had made sure of that.

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground, stoking more wood to the fire. Sango stood behind him, one hand resting on her side. "Don't we have to go to Kaede-sama's village now?"

Inuyasha grinned at him in an arrogant way. "Why? Don't you wanna spend more time alone with your 'mate'?"

Crimson colour rushed to her cheeks. She finally took a seat beside Inuyasha. "You can't call me your mate if you haven't marked me," she simply said.

"Do you want me to then?" Inuyasha shot her a challenging look. The truth was, alarm bells were ringing inside his mind. The conversation and all this teasing were leading them to a dangerous territory. His face turned to a serious expression. "It'd be so much better if it's you, Sango," he whispered but Sango caught all his words.

"And I wouldn't have to worry all day about you betraying me with other women," she answered.

They turned their body so that they were facing each other. Their hearts pounded aloud due to the proximity built between their faces. Amber and Bronze eyes gazed directly at each other.

"What is this, Inuyasha?" Sango mumbled, as once again she was heavily intoxicated with Inuyasha's scent.

"I wish I know, Sango, but I have no idea," he muttered, inching his face closer.

Finally their lips met.

Soft kiss turned passionate, full of wanting and craving.

"I won the battle," Inuyasha murmured, as he let his lips travel down Sango's neck.

"No, Inuyasha. I won," Sango whispered back.

The bright flame of the campfire flickered through the dark night. Two shadows intermingled with each other danced across the ground.

* * *

One quick note: I'll be updating Bless the Broken Road soon. Stay tuned! 


End file.
